The goal of this project is the description of the mechanism of regulation of membrane cholesterol levels and cholesterol biosynthetic enzymes in genetic and molecular terms. To do this we have isolated somatic cell mutants which are defective in the regulation of cholesterol biosynthesis and are characterizing them in terms of production of specific mRNA and biosynthetic enzymes and in terms of DNA regulatory sites for the cholesterol biosynthetic process.